


Desert Blooms

by Limestone_and_Hemlock



Series: Fleet of Ships [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Aesthetic post, Alex Manes Deserves Nice Things, Drabble, Fluff, I just want them all to be happy, Maria DeLuca Deserves Nice Things, Michael Guerin Deserves Nice Things, Multi, Nebulous Happy Future, Picspam, Polyamory, Road Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limestone_and_Hemlock/pseuds/Limestone_and_Hemlock
Summary: Michael, Alex and Maria take a polyamorous roadtrip to see a desert superbloom, and then they just kind of...keep going.
Relationships: Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Fleet of Ships [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146425
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Desert Blooms

**Author's Note:**

> The pictures on the bottom right, second-to-bottom left, and second-to-top right are from various cast members' IGs. I do not specifically remember whose (Mea Culpa). LMK if you do happen to remember.

One day in late spring they hitch the airstream to the truck and start driving. Michael fixes the truck when it breaks down on the shoulder of I-70. Maria makes money by telling fortunes with a pack or tarot cards; Alex becomes a moderately successful busker. He and Maria perform at open mic nights in different towns while they travel. Sometimes Michael joins them; mostly he just watches them perform and taps his foot to the beat with a shy, loving smile on his face. (Sometimes he puts money in their open guitar case, even though they repeatedly tell him that it's pointless for him to do that.) At night they sleep in the airstream, in the tent, or under the stars. _Flowers bloom, with no regret._


End file.
